Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake: Meet the Mighty Mo
by djman56
Summary: set in the ending of Fionna and Cake ep. when finally the humans return Fionna is torn between her race and her friends while still trying to prevent a war between the leader of the humans "Major. Brock Lawrence" and the royalty of Candy Kingdom "Prince Gumball" will start chap2 after a few R


**Fionna's P.O.V **

"No way man. Not interested" I spoke as I retract my hand pressed hard against Prince Gumball's cheek and sighed "I think the reason I got all these guy friends and no boyfriend is because I don't really want to date any of 'em. I don't need to feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am, and I'll know what I want if and when it ever comes along" I turn my head back towards Cake, "after a hard day's work, the best thing to do now is to go home, take a bath and then get a good night's sleep… soo I'll see you tomorrow PG 'kay".

Still slightly shell-shocked about the rejection Gumball replied "u…uh oh, ok sure Fionna cya tomorrow", he sighs in disappointment. I turn to the door and say "coming Cake?" she starts walking towards me and replies "comin' sugar", and then I commented blankly to whoever was listening "better send the banana guards to clean up the dead-unconscious-weight hehe… if ya know what I mean" (the Ice Queen for those who don't get it)

_**3:00am at the tree-house**_

**Third person P.O.V**

All seemed to be quite peaceful throughout the tree-house; BMO's screen face completely black. Upstairs Fionna was sleeping in her red one piece PJ's, across the room in an outstretch drawer Cake curled up in ball purring her hearts content. Then a gleam of light pierced the bed-side window of origin yonder pass Candy Kingdom out to sea following was what to the unsuspicious ear a mighty clap of thunder and to add onto the natural imbalances a shockwave raced past the tree-house into the forest engulfing everything it touched giving it a volatile vibration.

In an instant Fionna burst from her covers trying to find her sword in the dark while take effort to awake her BF**/**sister, "Cake wake-up! Did you feel that tremor? CAKE!" Cake stirred in her half-awake slumber "mrrr… probably just the wind shaking the tree-house, go to sleep Fi' " Fionna headed towards the window just to see the light fading into a flickering star like its' neighbours and then receding to pure nothing. Fionna started to reconcile wise advice from a woman she and Cake cared so dearly in their past. _**"True love can come from the craziest places, places like across unknown universes to just the house next door." **_

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I strode back to the corner of my bed and started to think _"oh mom could this mean that it could be a sign of redemption of my loneliness?"_ I sighed it off then lied back down "guess we'll find out what it was tomorrow *_yawn_* man I'm pooped" I whispered while slipping away in a peaceful snooze.

At first light I got up and did my rounds in the bathroom 'n' kitchen then I was riding on Cake's over-sized back just coming out of the forest towards Candy Kingdom and was greeted with the open gate of hell itself; Candy Kingdom was under attack but it was not the Ice Queen getting payback, the city was set ablaze but there was too much collateral damage for it to be a Fire Kingdom attack. Then I notice a series of loud explosions coming from offshore and there… about 1,000 metres out to sea was this floating beast of a ship with three big box thingamajigs each pointing three long barrels inland to the Kingdom. Sailing beside it were smaller but bulky ships, two of them had their own little barrels. I reach into my backpack and dug out mom's old long range spy glass and saw one of the ships was launching small craft fill with what seems to be people, as I get a better look at the crafts I notice the way they look and act.

At that point I start to narrow down one who the attackers are, either Hyoomens, or… "H-humans?! Cake, t-those people on the ships I think their humans, my people… they have returned" I sat there on my sister's out stretch back glob-smacked. Cake turned her head and spoke harshly "snap out of it girl! Candy Kingdom is in trouble and it seems like those people are trying to capture a foothold at the beach and ports next to it." As I shifted back to the situation, I decided to go to Gumball for an answer that is if he's still alive in this chaos. "We gotta go see the Prince first, he'll know what to do", I said as Cake's jaw agape stunned by the horror of this blitzkrieg but still mindful enough to slowly nod in reply and jogged down the hill towards the kingdom and the castle. The town was a mess lamp post fallen over, the candy and ginger bread houses were crack or crumbling to the ground, the candy dirt kicked up and tossed everywhere. Once we got pass the main hall Cake ran off to find Lord Monicron and I went upstairs to find PG; first the royal sleeping chamber but no luck and then I found him dashing around his laboratory like a headless chicken, "oh thank glob your still alive, now for my second question; HOW THE HELL IS A FLEET OF HUMAN SHIPS HERE IN AAA AND WHY ARE THEY ATTACKING THE KINGDOM!?" Prince Gumball was still whizzing back and forth in the lab made a hasty reply "oh uh Fionna, hi well um it's kind of a long story but I'll summarise it; it started at six in the morning just after sunrise and peppermint butler woke me up to say that my machines in the lab were going crazy and the banana guards in the security room were picking up a large mass on the radar, out over the ocean on a heading towards the harbours and I…I thought it was giant newt or sea monster so I told the guards to set up defences and they brought up two old cruise missiles", I gasp "you didn't!" he glances down and sighs "yea I fired the missiles but lucky for them the rocket engines jinxed out and sent them just to the left of the big battleship, I was up in the castle watch tower when I gave the order and I was able to see the horrifying repercussions of my actions; the battleship turn it's mighty cannon and within seconds it brought an artillery salvo upon the kingdom".

Outside began to drone with a fast paced chop-chop-chop noise, I run to the window and duck my head out to see a metallic helicopter landing at the top of the stairs with seven soldiers vaulting out and making a three man semi-circle on either side of the helicopter pointing their weapons outwards. The man in the centre turn back to the copper and briskly straightened up then swung his arm up with his hand flat and in front of his eyebrow palm facing the ground. "Gumball here's your chance to make things better, we've got unhappy guests at the front doors", we raced down to the main hall entrance with Cake in tow coming out of a different set of stairs and out almost outta breath started to speak frantically "I heard bashing at the doors, could the invaders have already marched onto the capital?", I just gave an unconfident smirk and shrug my shoulders "from I gathered, it looks like whoever's in charge has arrived to do glob knows what" suddenly the door bursts open and the soldiers charge in demanding our arms thrown into the air, pointing their weapons at us. As I got a good look at the troopers, I could see underneath their helmets they looked like they're at the ages of 15-17 but all wore similar uniforms yet the seventh man stood more proudly with only a little weapon still holstered and strapped to his right hip then I started to trail up his _"somewhat attractive torso"_ I shook my head and locked on his face and I must say he'd be quite hansom and cute if he wasn't PO'ed to hell.

**Major. Brock Lawrence P.O.V**

I scanned the room from corner to corner and only saw; a pinkeighteen year old candy boy, a white female cat with yellow blobs all over next was a 14year old girl with small sized Mary Jane shoes and knee-high socks with a thin blue stripe at the top, following up was a dark blue skirt, next a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves and finally the head contained a chubby-cute face with blue eyes and long blonde locks exposing themselves from a bunny themed hat, heck I must say everything 'bout her is chubby-cute. I blink wildly _"pull it together soldier, ya gotta to do your favourite chore; brink of war-intense negotiation, hooray…"_ I thought sarcastically and then stepped past the Sargent of Bravo Company I think his name was Sargent. Hulka. "Who here is the monarchy of these here towns and lands" I ask bitterly and with good reason, I mean I nearly had critically damage to my ship the USS Missouri. The pink coloured teen stepped forward while clearing his throat and began to speak "are thou talking about me?" he stopped by placing his hand on his chest. I suddenly became enraged; I lunged at him lifting him up by his gooey collar "Oh my glob" he gasped but grunted at being thrown one of the hall support beams. I had him right where I wanted him and roared in his face "so you're the bloody bastard that open fired on our fleet; two old AND unstable tomahawk cruise missiles!"

The girl lurched at me while screaming "Gumball!" she draws a busted dirty sword but I defend myself by doing a backwards kick sending the sword sliding across the floor and the poor girl stumbled back into the arms of a couple of Corporals, "cuff and blindfold her till I resolve this intense matter" the cat started inflate to try and over power us but a greenhorn private took the initiative and drew a gun with a large barrel and fired a shot that rolled pass the charging cat and began to smirk "ball of yarn dipped in cat-nip ha-ha irresistible", the cat got one whiff and chased the wool ball down some steps then I notice the girl began to moan "aw come on Cake really", and I started to think _"so this is the universe parallel to Finn and Jake's universe"_ I subsided it to deal with this pathetic prince without trying to cause a war "right down to business, lower arms Bravo and as for you prince Gumball I am prepared to make a deal with you but heed my warning to choose your words carefully, your already riding on thin ice as it is". He snorted and spoke "I'd never make deals or surrender my kingdom to brutes like you" I begin to grin madly "wrong answer!" I reply and bent him forward to knee him in the gut and threw Mr ego back up against the beam, "look here's it straight to ya Skippy, we both draw up formal apology letters and I provide the required manpower to repair the town and you let me use the harbour as my base of operations but if you're gonna be stubborn and retaliate to my occupation I should tell you; take a gander on what has happen recently, in two hours since the missiles landed with the water my army and fleet have deployed and secured the harbour which is now unloading a troop transport and two cargo ships fill with armoured tanks and vehicles plus high calibre artillery, thirty-three hundred G.I.'s to man that war machine". The prince gulp hard and letting his jaw agape "excluding the seamen on the warships offshore, do I make myself clear Prince Gumball" he nodded wildly as I let him go and walk to the doors then yell "bravo company let the girl go, were pulling back to base hooah?" they all loudly say "hooah!" in response and start to jog outside but I turn back and say "ya got two days your highness till I'll want that letter and will have mine and a couple of companies to start the repairs". I crouch down to help up the girl and ask "I didn't catch your name sweet cheeks?" and on cue her cheeks shaded in pink "I'm… uh… f-Fionna" she began to trip over her tongue.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

The man leaned to just five centimetres and gave a warm smile "lovely name, matches your persona: Fionna the ferocious!" my blushed deepened a lil', then I saw him take a small step back placing one hand behind his back and one flatly on his stomach and bent forward completely and spoke "Major. Brock James Lawrence", in swift but gentle action he used his right hand to grab my left one and lightly pecked my knuckles and breathed "at your service" and I swear my face feels like it's going red as a tomato, I tried to hide it with my free hand and turned my head to the left. He lets go and says "bet you haven't been around other humans 'ey?", "how did y-" was all I could let out before Brock places two fingers on my lips and answered "all will be answer tomorrow, say over lunch when the sun is at its' highest, I'll even give the grand tour of the Mighty Mo, oh also casual clothes nothing formal about it but now I must depart it was lovely meeting you Fionna". He disappears behind the door and I hear his flying machine take off and turned around to face Gumball but only to see him grumpy then raised an eyebrow "don't wanna date any of us guy friends but ya let a total stranger take you out, wow…" I frown and was about say a remark when Cake finally appear with a string of wool then I throw my hands on my hips "took you long enough 'eh?" she spits out the yarn and kicked it away then just shrugged her shoulders "what I miss". I roll my eyes and reply "you have no idea".


End file.
